


Vacation

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [177]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They escape for some alone time.





	

They have to set aside time for themselves, time when the galaxy can’t intrude. It’s important to have some days away from it all, or it becomes overwhelming.

Right now, the galaxy is looking after itself. It can go to hell for a few days, and then when they get back to it, they can right it all and prove they were needed. Or, if it goes _well_ , then they can crow that their solution and preparation is to thank. Either way, they win. Winning is just a way of framing the narrative, really. You only lose if you let yourself lose.

Hux will never let himself lose.

Kylo picked out this moon, tidally locked with a gas giant, the sky dominated by swirls of colour and mist. It was small enough to relocate everyone from it, and regulate it as the sole property of the Emperor, staffed with service personnel and kept as one of a barrage of ‘safe’ houses, and holiday homes. 

There’s a risk involved, of course. They could be discovered anywhere, and when they’re enjoying alone time they’re most vulnerable. However, all those working here are regularly vetted by Kylo himself, and there’s surface-to-air deterrents, should anyone try to assassinate them. It’s as safe as they can make it, and you _do_ have to take measured, calculated risks.

The Upsilon sits behind them, the boarding ramp lowered. The sun is heavy in the air, and Hux enjoys the shade of their craft. He can still feel the heat, but he knows he won’t burn. The reclining chairs, the jug of chilled juice, the soft conversation. It’s great, and he can feel the pressure dripping from his bones to land on the soft sand below. 

Kylo rises from his chair, only wearing a light wrap around his waist. His pale skin - like Hux’s - won’t take much in the way of ultraviolet damage without burning - but the shade is a pleasant way to enjoy it for a brief while. 

As he stands, his hands come up to the intricate weaves of his hair. It’s caught first at the back of his head, and then twisted into simple loops. The clasp and pins are pulled free, and his hair tumbles down between those broad shoulders. 

At Hux’s request, he keeps it longer, now. He likes the patterns it can be pinned into, and he also likes the feel of it in his hands. He likes to tug it, and he likes to twirl it around his hand. Likes to wrap the length of it around Kylo’s throat, sometimes, as he fucks him raw. 

Kylo tosses his hair, and it hides the muscular rhapsody of his shoulders, which is the only pity. He shimmies out of the wrap, and his firm buttocks wander into the water. Hux leans forwards, watching as the cooling water licks its way up his calves, sliding over his lover’s form like a cold hug. Each step deeper in reveals a new shape in cross-section, until he’s in to his waist. Kylo then bends his knees, and vanishes below the water. All that’s left is the swimming pool of hair above the surface, and Hux can feel his interest rising. 

When Kylo rises, he’s turned. His hand pushes his hair back from his face, and the driplets chase over his lashes, his nose, ears, lips. Speckles catch the light and spectrum across his face, and then his chest comes into view. He’s so wonderfully perfect, even scarred and worn as he is. Each mark and blemish is a time someone tried - and failed - to take him from Hux. Each one a sign that his lover is powerful, fierce, strong. 

His nipples perk in the chill, and Kylo’s eyes meet his. 

Hux is up on his feet with seemingly no transition between the two states. He looses his own shorts, stepping out of them and following Kylo into the water.

***

The cold isn’t as cold as he expected, though it’s definitely less warm than the shade. It’s invigorating, more than anything, and he holds onto Kylo’s upper arms as they nudge their noses together. 

No need to rush. This is their _vacation_ time. 

Kylo’s mouth demands his open, but Hux keeps the kisses light. Kylo’s hands cup his ass, and he presses against his torso as they play at the start of this. A flicker of tongue, a whisper of laughter, and the taste of sweet juice mingled over their lips. Hux can’t deny him forever, and he opens his mouth to let Kylo stroke inside. They sway gently, and the heat on the back of his neck is a counterpoint to the cooler feelings below. 

Hux makes a mental note to stay clear of the beach if they get out of the water. It’s one thing putting your feet onto sand, but… not making love on it. It gets in _every_ crack, and it’s better for looking at, from the inside of the Upsilon. 

But now, the water is inviting. He feels the stir of it sway his cock, and they press closer together. Fingers in hair, teeth into lips. The slide of wet skin, the coldness of numbed fingers. 

Under the surface, he reaches for his lover. Normally this is in a shower, but the principle is the same. Feet planted, and he throws his head back to enjoy the press of teeth and lips across his throat. His pulse thuds under Kylo’s tongue, and his thumb glides over his lover’s cockhead. One leg lifted, wrapped around Kylo’s waist. A hand on the small of his back, the other finding his own filling shaft.

The gas giant above watches them grind into one another, their hands splashing water at the elbow, hiding the contact below, but not very well. Kylo’s hand is a delicious warmth in the chill, and the dry feeling over the back of his neck tells him he can’t stay here forever. He’ll need lotions and potions pushed into his skin, to stop the freckled cape from burning up. Later, though.

He can last a few more minutes, especially as Kylo bites just shy of marking his neck up. Hux knots his hand into his luscious hair, and works his cock with brutally hard strokes. He wants it, now. No more slow, no more teasing: he uses his thumb below the flare, and then scratches his nails just _so_ over his length.

“A–ah!”  


When he can’t keep his voice down, that’s when Kylo’s reaching the point of no return. Hux pushes his advantage, fighting his own whimpers as his husband’s arms shake in an effort to keep up the same contact. The water makes it more difficult, but he _wants_ , and when he _wants_ , he gets. 

Kylo comes first, and Hux can’t feel the come because the water carries it away. Frustrated, he growls. 

Which is when Kylo grabs under the leg on his waist, and fights for the other. His cock is untouched, and Hux _wants it_ right now. But Kylo has Ideas, and he allows himself to be pulled up. Up, and up, and it must be the Force that guides him until his legs are over Kylo’s shoulders. Hands on his back, and a slightly damp mouth drops onto his cock.

Hux holds onto hair, calling out in shock at the unbalanced position. Kylo won’t let him fall, and he’s just showing off. (The little shit that he is.) But it feels _great_ , and he’s coming down his throat with very little warning. Gulp, gulp, and the sounds he makes are _obscene_.

“You over-dramatic fool,” Hux accuses, slumping over him, feeling worn out and happy.   


Which is when the asshole lifts him and drops him into the water, submerging him on his back. He chokes, spluttering, and comes up furious.

“KYLO.”  


“What?”  


Hux might have just hit climax, but you don’t go about doing that! He launches at him, and they’re wrestling happily through the lake when they should really be cuddling.

(Hux loves it.)


End file.
